


Happy

by TVDramaQueen



Series: NHL Babies/Families [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude & Danny take the family on the road!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

After the hard grind of the season, another bad one too, Danny tells Claude he wants to take the kids to Toronto this summer. They’ve been to Quebec tons since Danny was playing there in 2014 but they’ve never been to Claude’s home and even though his parents have met Danny and the boys they’ve still yet to have a chance to drive down to Philly and meet Claire. She’s already 1 ½ now and Claude kind of wanted them to see her by now.

So after the boys are done school in June they pack up the van and somehow pile all 7 of them, including Sean, and head to Toronto.

“Why is Sean coming?” Caleen asks when Sean jumps in the back seat with he and Carson.

“Wow I thought you actually liked me you little stinker.” Sean says smacking him in the arm.

“I’m not even little I’m in middle school now.”

“Boy enough I don’t want to end up having to pull over to break up a fight back there.” Danny says from the front seat.

They finally leave a half hour later at 10 when Claire decides to have a fit when they buckled her in. She’s a whinny one and doesn’t really appreciate when she doesn’t get her way.

After Claude finally got her to calm down Danny tries to make up for lost time driving a little fast but there still about 15 minutes behind schedule. Sean and Caleen are still bickering in the backseat while Carson just laughs at his brothers bad comebacks. Cameron’s playing on his 3DS and every time he gets stuck he shoves it at Claude and makes him get pass whatever obstacle he’s trapped on now. Claire has mostly just been sucking on her soother and waving her tiny little arms around to the radio and occasionally peeking at what Cameron’s doing.

Things are going smoothly till the first bathroom break when Claude get’s out to take the boys and Sean decides it’s a great time to go stretch his with Claire when she drops her bunny in the mud while there walking.

“Oh shit- I mean shoot.” Sean says while he leans down to grab her bunny. It’s pretty filthy and Danny’s going to kill him because that’s her favorite sleepy buddy and now she’s never going to go down.

He sneaks her back into the car while Danny’s checking his phone and runs back to the trunk to find something to clean it up with.

Nothing. Damn it.

So he hides it in the trunk and decides to blame one of his kids.

There driving again about 20 minutes when Cameron decides he has to pee again and they pull over so Sean can show him how to pee in a bush. Danny goes to grab Claire something to eat from her bag in the trunk when he sees her pink bunny cover in dark brown mud.

“What the hell Sean!”

“What?” Sean answers, looking up from where he was texting the Schenn’s.

Danny holds up the mud covered rabbit “Don’t even think about blaming Claude.”

“It wasn’t me!”

Danny rolls his eyes and puts the rabbit back in the trunk. “You can tell Claude yourself then.”

Sean freezes. Great Claude is almost or as bad as Danny.

About another hour into the drive Claude falls asleep and Danny gives the boys the IPad to watch a movie so Claude can sleep quietly. It doesn’t work great because Cam gets mad that he can’t see from the middle row and starts complaining and Claire starts to fuss when he does.

“Cam just play on the DS.” Sean groans

Cam keeps huffing of course though so Danny gives up and pulls over so he and Sean can switch seats so he can see but he keeps complaining when there already 40 minutes through the movie.

Claire on the other hand stays fussy and it’s mostly because she’s tired and Sean’s getting worried that Claude’s going to kick his ass when he goes to find her bunny later.

Soon enough they stop to eat just outside of Canada around 3pm. The boys all run out when they see its McDonalds and Claude glares at Danny for the great food choice and grabs Claire and follows.

“She’s probably getting tired.” Danny says while there waiting in line looking back at Sean who is worrying his ass off. “You want to go get her bunny so we can put her down after this?”

“Okay.” Claude says placing a kiss on his baby girls head.

The boys pig out which worries Sean that they’re going to stink up the car later and then pile back in. Claude buckles up and Claire and just as he goes to grab her bunny Sean blurts out its destroyed.

“YOU WHAT?”

“Well she dropped it so it’s not really my fault and it’s not like you can’t clean it...”

Claude practically growls at him but doesn’t say anything. He balls up his hoddie and gives it to the baby instead who seems happy with the gesture. Sean’s still a little worried he’s getting his ass kicked.

Claude drives after that while Danny reads on the IPad and the boys sleep. It’s quite nice except even though Claude took a short nap he still feels like he’s going to pass out. He doesn’t know how parents do this because just after 8 hours with the kids he’s about ready to drive into a ditch and pass out. He keeps almost closing his eyes and then remembering he’s driving and not wanting to kill his family.

Finally around 6 Danny offers to take back over driving for the last few hours when he notices Claude’s eyes are hanging out of his head. And as soon as Claude is comfy enough to sleep in the passenger seat Claire starts crying and wiggling around angrily in her car seat. Carson just tells her to shut it which Danny gets mad about and Sean is awful with babies so of course Claude has to shift so he can pull her out of her car seat, much to Danny’s dismay, and rock her in his own. She calms down of course because she’s with Claude and Danny let’s her honk the horn twice but now he knows she isn’t going back to her own seat anytime soon so sleep is out of the question.

They pull by the ‘Welcome to Toronto’ sign around 8pm and then Claude has to really be awake to read the map on how to get to his parents place from where they are and then Cam starts shouting his got to pee again and Carson smacks him in the arm to shut him up and Claude still can’t remember why he thought having 4 kids was a good idea.

When they finally arrive at his parents it’s almost nine and he hugs them quick and dashes to the spare bedroom as fast as he can and passes out. Danny can deal with the rest.

In the morning he wakes up to the smell of his mom’s pancakes. He turns and see’s Danny’s still crashed and lets him be but also that Claire isn’t in the room or in the bed. He gets down stairs to see his dad playing with her and the boys happily eating all they can and Sean chirping them on how fat there going to get.

“Morning dear, would you like some coffee?” His mom asks when she’s sees he’s come down.

She hands him a cup and set’s him up a plate of cakes.

“God I should just move in here I get served hand and foot.” He says while she pours syrup on them.

“You’d miss us too much.” Caleen says back to him

“I doubt it.” Claude chirps back

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
